1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microencapsulated insect growth regulating composition.
2. Prior Art
A poisonous bait composition in which an insect growth regulating active ingredient is microencapsulated is known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,293.
The composition has not sufficient efficacy when used in agricultural fields, apart from a poisonous bait of a cockroach.